Botanical/commercial classification: Verbena hybrida/Verbena Plant.
Varietal denomination: cv. xe2x80x98Sunmaref TPPWxe2x80x99.
Verbena is a very popular plant and is used for flower bedding and potting in the summer season. There are only a few varieties of the Verbena plants which have a spreading growth habit, abundant branching, and form a large number of flowers in a spike and which have high resistances to rain, heat, cold, and diseases. Accordingly, this invention was aimed at obtaining a new Verbena variety having a spreading growth habit, abundant branching, the formation of a large number of flowers in a spike that manifest high tolerances to heat, rain, drought and cold, and high resistances to diseases and pests.
The new variety of Verbena plant according to this invention originated from crossing as female parent the xe2x80x98Long Run Whitexe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States) and as male parent the xe2x80x98V-Tenera Whitexe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States).
Initially, 20 seedlings were obtained in 1988 from this crossing. Nine seedlings were selected for further observation in view of their spreading growth habit and flower color. From among these seedlings one seedling was finally selected in view of its long flowering duration. This seedling was propagated by the use of cuttings and was grown and evaluated while present in pots and flower beds. The botanical characteristics of the seedling were examined while using similar varieties xe2x80x98Sunmaref TP-Wxe2x80x99 U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,059) and xe2x80x98Sunmaref TP-Pxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,014) for comparison from May to November of 1999. As the result, it was concluded that this new Verbena plant is distinguishable from any other variety, whose existence is known to me, and is uniform and stable in its characteristics. This new variety of Verbena plant was named xe2x80x98Sunmaref TPPWxe2x80x99.
In the following description, the color-coding is in accordance with The R.H.S. Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society, London, England. A color chart based on The Japan Color Standard for Horticultural Plant (J.H.S. Color Chart) is also added for reference.
The xe2x80x98Long Run Whitexe2x80x99 variety used as female parent, was bred by the Takii Seed Corp, of Japan and is commercially available. The main botanical characteristics of the xe2x80x98Long Run Whitexe2x80x99 variety are as follows:
Plant:
Growth habit.xe2x80x94Semi-erect.
Plant width.xe2x80x94Approximately 25-30 cm.
Plant height.xe2x80x94Approximately 20-25 cm.
Stem:
Diameter.xe2x80x94Approximately 2.0-3.3 mm.
Anthocyanin pigmentation.xe2x80x94Absent.
Branching.xe2x80x94Medium.
Subterranean stem.xe2x80x94Absent.
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Sparse.
Length of internode.xe2x80x94Approximately 3.0-3.5 cm.
Leaf:
Phyllotaxis.xe2x80x94Opposite.
Shade of blade.xe2x80x94Cordate.
Length.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.7-2.4 cm.
Width.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.5-2.1 cm.
Depth of incision.xe2x80x94Deep.
Color.xe2x80x94Dark green (R.H.S. 137A, J.H.S. 3707).
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Sparse.
Flower:
Facing direction.xe2x80x94Upward.
Outward curvature of petal.xe2x80x94Curved.
Diameter.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.0-1.5 cm.
Height.xe2x80x94Approximately 13-15 mm.
Color.xe2x80x94White (R.H.S. 155C, J.H.S. 01).
Color intensity.xe2x80x94Absent.
Overlapping of petals.xe2x80x94Open.
Spike.xe2x80x94Approximately 25-30 mm in length; and approximately 30-35 mm in diameter.
Calyx.xe2x80x94Approximately 0.5-1.0 cm in length.
Anthocyanin pigmentation of calyx limb.xe2x80x94Present.
Peduncle.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.7-1.8 mm in thickness; and approximately 4.0-6.0 cm in length.
Number of flowers.xe2x80x94Few (approximately 7-11).
Reproductive organs.xe2x80x941 pistil and 5 stamens.
Flower fragrance.xe2x80x94Absent.
Flowering duration.xe2x80x94Medium.
Physiological and ecological characteristics: Moderate tolerances to heat, cold, and pests and low resistance to diseases.
The Verbena plant named xe2x80x98V-Tenera Whitexe2x80x99 used as male parent white-flowering, is native to Brazil, and is not commercially available. This parent plant is presently maintained at the Omi R and D Center of Suntory Flowers Ltd., located at 863-1, Aza-Iketani, Omori-cho, Yokaichi-shi, Shiga-ken, Japan. The main botanical characteristics of this male parent are as follows:
Plant:
Growth habit.xe2x80x94Slightly erect and spreading.
Plant width.xe2x80x94Approximately 65-100 cm.
Plant height.xe2x80x94Approximately 5-8 cm.
Stem:
Diameter.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.0-2.0 mm.
Anthocyanin pigmentation.xe2x80x94Present.
Branching.xe2x80x94Medium.
Subterranean stem.xe2x80x94Absent.
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Medium.
Length of internode.xe2x80x94Approximately 2.0-5.0 cm.
Leaf:
Phyllotaxis.xe2x80x94Opposite.
Shape of blade.xe2x80x94Narrow lanceolate.
Length.xe2x80x94Approximately 2.0-4.0 cm.
Width.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.0-2.0 cm.
Depth of incision.xe2x80x94Deep.
Color.xe2x80x94Dark green (R.H.S. 143A, J.H.S. 3707).
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Sparse.
Flower:
Facing direction.xe2x80x94Upward.
Outward curvature of petal.xe2x80x94Slightly curved.
Diameter.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.3-1.5 cm.
Height.xe2x80x94Approximately 13-15 mm.
Color.xe2x80x94White (R.H.S. 155C, J.H.S. 01).
Color intensity.xe2x80x94Absent.
Overlapping of petals.xe2x80x94Separate.
Spike.xe2x80x94Approximately 20-25 mm in length; and approximately 30-40 mm in diameter.
Calyx.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.0 cm in length.
Anthocyanin pigmentation of calyx limb.xe2x80x94Present.
Peduncle.xe2x80x94Approximately 1-2 mm in thickness; and approximately 4.0-5.0 cm in length.
Number of flowers.xe2x80x94Plentiful (approximately 13-15).
Reproductive organs.xe2x80x941 pistil and 5 stamens.
Flower fragrance.xe2x80x94Absent.
Flowering duration.xe2x80x94Short.
Physiological and ecological characteristics: High resistances to diseases and pests, high tolerance to heat, and moderate tolerance to cold.
This new variety of Verbena plant xe2x80x98Sunmaref TPPWxe2x80x99 has been asexually reproduced by the use of cuttings at the Omi RandD Center, Flower Division, Suntory Ltd, 863-1 Aza-Iketani Omori-cho Yokaichi-shi, Shiga-ken, Japan, and the homogeneity and stability thereof were confirmed. The instant plant retains its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to type in successive generations.
This new variety of Verbena plant has a spreading growth habit and short stems. The plant displays abundant branching, and forms flowers in a spike with a great profusion of blooms. The blooming period commonly is April to November and the flowering duration is long. The entire plant remains in bloom for a considerable period of time. The flower size is large and the flower petal coloration is white. The plant has high tolerances to cold, heat, rain and drought, and high resistances to pests and diseases, particularly powdery mildew. Once cuttings of the new variety are placed, roots are well developed in approximately twenty days.